


One Paragraph. That's All I'm Saying.

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed John, Attempt at Humor, Gen, John Getting Even, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock has John proof read a 137 page paper for his blog. John does so only to find out that Sherlock has already posted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



John slammed his laptop closed and shot a glare at Sherlock. "What's the point, hm? I just proof read 137 pages on the courting ritual and sexual reproduction of the Wandering Green Orb Spider. 137 pages. Only to find that you posted it to you blog three hours ago."

Sherlock' rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, I was in a hurry. I knew you'd tell me if I had made any glaring errors, as unlikely as that is. It's the internet, John. I can always upload an updated version."

The doctor's chin jutted forward and he stood, going to the kitchen. "You're a right dick is what you are."

"But, John..."

Turning around, John pointed at his flatmate. "Let's say I found an error. How about I don't tell you about it? How's that sound?"

Sherlock shook his head. "But I didn't."

John snorted and turned to put the kettle on. He whirled back around, his finger aimed at the detective again. "One paragraph. That's all I'm saying. One out of 137 pages."

The detective blinked. "You're saying you found a mistake."

"Yup."

"Where?"

"I'm. Not. Telling," John said with a wicked grin. "But I'll give you a clue. You changed tense for an entire paragraph." He turned back to the counter and finished making tea. When he turned back around, it was to find Sherlock stood there, apparently having gone offline.

The detective blinked. "You're evil, John. You have to tell me where I did that."

John pushed Sherlock's mug into his hand. "Not on your life." He walked around the detective and sat down, picking up his novel and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
